


see my feelings

by yamaguchiforpresident



Series: tsukkiyama week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Flowers, Hella OOC, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week, im rereading this and hoo boi, jk, like wow, this could be a crossover but it wouldnt work, tobio the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiforpresident/pseuds/yamaguchiforpresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2. Flowers</p><p>Kei was joking when he told Kageyama he wanted flowers for his birthday.<br/>He didn't think- he couldn't believe Kageyama was like this.<br/>Now he had a bouquet in his hand and a plan so cliché it had better work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> lets go i love tsukkiyama i live and breathe tsukkiyama  
> This is based off of chapter 9 of the manga Orange (takano ichigo). It's getting an anime adaptation on July 3 so if you plan on watching it or reading Orange, be warned! this is pretty parallel to the story so, SPOILER ALERT i guess lmao  
> You don't have to have read/watched Orange to understand this **
> 
> ALSO ONE MORE THING LMAO they are second years here thnx bye

Kei was joking when he told Kageyama he wanted flowers for his birthday.

Yamaguchi had let it spill when he said, “Tsukki, it’s almost your birthday, huh?” 

Luckily only Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi were there. Unluckily they all heard, thus all planned to get something for him.

* * *

 

It was Yachi who had approached him first. 

“S-so, Tsukishima… is there anything you’ve wanted recently?”

“What? Is this because of my birthday? If so, I don’t want a present, thank you.” 

“No! It’s not a birthday present or anything! I just want to get to know you more!” she grinned, though Kei could see her nervousness.

“Whatever. I guess… I need a new stylus for my 3DS. If that’s alright with you.” 

“Got it! Stylus! I’ll even make you a cute card, thank you!” she waved him goodbye and spun around, speed-walking around a corner. 

“Right…” 

Kei scoffed the next day when Hinata came up to him, and asked him if he wanted anything.

“No.” 

“Haa?! Come on! You told Yachi what you wanted!” 

“That was Yachi, idiot. Besides, I don’t want a present from you.” 

“It’s not a present! It’s just a… sign of… friendship…” 

“Gross.” 

“Asshole!”

“Well, if you’re so determined to spend money on me,” Kei smirked, “Buy me the newest volume of this manga.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a book.

Hinata frowned, but took the book and wrote down the name so he wouldn’t forget. 

He _almost_ tried to duck into a classroom when he saw Kageyama approaching him after school two days later.

“Tsukishima. Want anything?” he gritted out. 

“I want you to think before you speak, please and thank you,” the blond sighed. He thoroughly enjoyed the thought of Yachi and Yamaguchi convincing the other second years to purchase a gift for Kei.

“Well? Do you?” 

“Not really, Yachi and Hinata already beat you to it,” he shrugged. It was the truth.

“Didn’t your boyfriend ask you?”

“Do you want to die?!” Kei hissed, “He’s not my boyfriend. I wish I never told you anything,”

Kei regretted having told Kageyama he liked Yamaguchi; it was a constant battle of “I’ll tell him” and “No you wouldn’t”. Kageyama wasn’t… he wasn’t _that_ bad. Spending a day together— when Hinata and Yamaguchi conveniently cancelled last minute— had allowed them to talk and get to know each other. It was alright.

“Sheesh. Well, you have to tell me something!” 

“Fine, if you’re so convinced he’s my boyfriend, give me a big bouquet of flowers and I’ll give them to him.” 

“Serious? Okay,” the raven-haired boy nodded.

“What? I’m joking. Kageyama-” 

Before he could finish, Kageyama sped away, leaving Kei to curse himself. No way would he actually do that. 

_ Would he? _

* * *

 

“Happy birthday!” 

Kei nodded, observing his friends holding out gifts for him. “Thanks. It means a lot.” 

“Here!” Yachi grinned and she held out a small box with a card on top. 

Kei took the present and patted the short girl on the head. “A stylus? How did you know?” 

Hinata stood next to her and held out his gift with one hand. “Here. I read a little.” 

“Oh, is it good?” Kei took the manga and skimmed through the first pages. Hinata nodded and stepped aside.

Yamaguchi smiled sincerely at Kei and handed him a bag. Kei nodded his thanks, glancing inside to see a white box. No way… 

“Yamaguchi, don’t buy me expensive things!” Kei said, surprised. 

“Sorry Tsukki, but it was on sale! I thought you’d need a new pair after 4 years… and after I dropped them.” 

Kei examined the box in the bag, which had a pretty pair of headphones on the cover. Yamaguchi _had_ dropped his current pair… 

“Thanks. I’ll treasure it.” 

Yamaguchi grinned and nodded, “Right!” 

“Kageyama you didn’t buy him anything?” Hinata frowned.

“I did, it’s behind my bag.” All eyes followed Kageyama as he picked up a large bouquet of flowers.

“Flowers?!” Yachi hid her laugh behind her hands.

“Are you guys dating?” Hinata giggled, hiding behind an equally amused Yamaguchi. 

“Shut up! Tsukishima said he wanted them!” Kageyama roared, a red tint on his cheeks.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi snorted.

“I was joking! Kageyama you’re so dense!” Kei defended himself.

Kageyama smiled devilishly and handed them to Kei. He placed a hand on the taller boys shoulder and leaned in to whisper, “No running away.” 

Kei scowled and held the bouquet for a moment. 

As soon as that moment ended, he spun to face Yamaguchi, who looked up at him with curious eyes. Kei loved those eyes. He extended his arm so that the flowers were up close to Yamaguchi’s face.

“Here. I’m giving them to you.” Kei looked away and waited until Yamaguchi was holding the bouquet.

“Tsukki? Why me..?” he breathed out, amazed.

Why? Kei could list a million reasons ‘why him’. He could go on until the day ended, until the others pulled them apart. ‘Why’ was such a silly question. Even sillier was the idea of having to explain ‘why’. 

“I just- I want to.” Kei shrugged. 

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi smiled and held the bouquet closer to his body.

“Anyways, sorry I didn’t actually buy them myself, but they’re still from me.” Kei scratched the back of his head.

“It’s okay! Thank you…” 

“I hope you can still see my feelings.” Kei murmured.

Yamaguchi blushed at that, looking anywhere but at the blond. “Y-yeah! I-I like that!” Taking advantage of the other’s determination to avoid his eye, Kei smiled. Today was a good day, one he hoped would remain in his memory forever.

Kei turned to eye Kageyama, who had pulled away the other two students.

He gave him a thumbs up. Kei would make sure to thank him later.

**Author's Note:**

> mwuah i love tsukkiyama they prolly talked a lot after this haaaa ;;;;  
> please leave a kudo or comment ^^  
> iim so hype about this week i love every authors take on the themes its sO COOL


End file.
